Narcissistic Ambitions
by ichigogyunyu
Summary: Voldemort decides to send Draco back in time as a punishment for not killing Dumbledore and he may never come back. TMR/LVxDM, slightfluff, torture, slash. Rating firm. User: Ashes of What Could Have Been has adopted this story! PLEASE SEE THEIR PROFILE FOR CONTINUATION. Thank you.
1. Failure Doesn't Get Redemption

**Title:** Narcissistic Ambitions  
**Pairings:** D/TR-LV, Slight Bella/Voldemort  
**Warnings:** Slight fluff, torture, sexual situations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing pathetic fanfictions now, would I?\

Chapter One:  
Failure Doesn't Get Redemption

"You didn't kill Dumbledore, now did you, Draco?" Lord Voldemort asked the pale boy in a chilling tone. The death eaters were watching the scene gleefully, hoping that the Malfoys would finally get the embarrassment they deserved, instead of constant praise. Draco's mother and father watched as the dark lord interrogated their only son, resisting the urge to beg him for mercy. To beg for their son's life. Voldemort, of course, had no intentions of spilling magical blood, at least not today. Not now. There was complete silence, the blonde boy hadn't answered yet, but the evil wizard did not care. He actually seemed to wish to prolong the moment, perhaps to make the boy's parents worry for him even more. It was a good punishment for the family, especially since Lucius Malfoy had told the Ministry that he only acted under Lord Voldemort under the Imperius Curse. Of course, he had gone back to his master and pleaded that he was truly loyal. He took him back, but didn't forget. Lord Voldemort didn't forget, he didn't forgive. Finally, the dark lord seemed to lose his patience with Draco and shook with silent fury. "I asked you a question!" He spat at the young Malfoy, who cowered in fear before the dark lord.

"No, I didn't! Snape killed him! He stole it from me, he's nothing but a glory-snatching, back-stabbing, double-crosser!" Draco snapped, mostly to his former Hogwarts professor, whom just fixed the young boy in return with an icy stare. Voldemort raised his eyebrows at this statement, and beckoned him on. "He's lying to you! He works for the other side, don't trust him!"

"Oh, but of course he does, he just killed Dumbledore because the old fool told him too!" The dark lord replied sarcastically, which earned howls of laughter from the other death eaters, but looks of humiliation from the Malfoy family. Draco flushed with shame and anger towards the greasy-haired professor, who couldn't suppress a satisfied smirk. "I do believe I told you what would happen if you didn't succeed in killing the old man, Draco. Honestly, was it _that_ difficult of a task for you to kill a man more than 8 times your age?" More merriment came from that comment, leaving the young wizard dumbstruck.

"Please, my lord!" Lucius Malfoy begged his master and kneeled infront of him. "My son did try, and he was really, very close to succeeding!"

"Very close isn't good enough, Lucius! However; I will not take your son's life, or yours as I so loquaciously promised before. I have, shall I say, changed my mind?" Lucius gave the dark lord a flustered look, then stood and bowed.

"Thank you, my lord. It is ever so gracious of you."

"Now, now, Malfoy. Don't get your hopes up to high for your son. I said I would not kill him, there are, as you know, other ways of punishment." Voldemort smirked coldly at the concern on the elder Malfoy's face now. The dark lord's followers looked just as confused as he did, what would the dark lord do the agonize the pure-blooded family? "I have decided that Draco should live, but, in another time period. He shall be sent back to 1943, and live the remainder of his life there. He is not allowed to return." If Draco's loved ones looked worried then, it looked nothing like they did now. Narcissa had sudden tears in her eyes, and Lucius was looking at his son, mouth open and paler than usual. Draco went almost translucent. The light that seemed to bounce off his skin, now seemed to almost embed itself in him. Bellatrix, however, couldn't have looked anymore delighted.

"My lord, what an honor it is to have Draco sent back in time while you were a student! I assure you that the Black family has never been more gratified!" She hurried and kneeled down infront of her lord, kissing his shoes without revulsion. Devotion etched into her pale, once beautiful face.

"Ah, Bellatrix. What an appease to know I have you as such a faithful and affectionate follower. One day, you shall be rewarded greatly Bella. Know this: I respect you and you are truly my most trusted and loyal follower." The insane witch made a exclamation of joy and pure bliss. She had been dubbed his most loyal! His best, his right-hand woman!

"Thank you, master! There is no higher pleasure than serving you, I shall always be you best until the day I die." He nodded to her and she went back to her place in the circle, smiling madly and shooting Snape smug and egotistical looks at how she was truly the dark lord's favourite, even after he had been the one to kill Dumbledore.

"Now, Draco. You know of your punishment, what is your response?" He questioned the young boy indifferently.

"Of course, master. Anything." He counted dryly. Lord Voldemort smirked and took the mini time-turner out from his robes and placed it around Draco's neck.

"When you get there, it will disappear, so you can stay they for eternity until your dying day. Have fun in the past Draco. We shall see each other soon, but in different times and places." And with that the pale boy nodded farewell to his mother and father, and was sent back in time as a prisoner to the never ending circle.

_A/N: Well, I was really happy with this chapter, I swear I was just sitting here and wouldn't stop writing. I'm update this when I get the chance. I have other stories to work on also. This story, I am sad to say, might not be updated often come September. I hold my education above all, but the more reviews, the more inspiration I get! Anyway, I had a hard time thinking of a title for this story. But then, talking to my friend, I told her I was writing a Draco/Tom story. Her response was: "Oh my God, so it's basically two conceited gits who only love themselves, but love each other!" So, there you have it. 'Narcissistic Ambitions'. Now, Go Review!_


	2. Meeting the Young Dark Lord

**Title:** Narcissistic Ambitions  
**Pairings:** D/TR-LV, Slight Bella/Voldemort  
**Warnings:** Slight fluff, torture, sexual situations, slash, mentions of femmeslash  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I do own this computer though, isn't it lovely? -holds a crappy old excuse for a computer- Just joking, I own a laptop.

_Heather – Your highness, eh? I could get used to that, maybe I could become more powerful than Voldemort! -looks at the death eaters surrounding me- Or maybe not...Glad to know my fanfics don't suck. Keep reading!_

_Katsy17 – Thanks! It's hard to pair people with Tom, you either have to make him return to his old good looks, or use a timeturner, or a diary! Keep on reading!_

Chapter Two:  
Meeting the Young Dark Lord

Draco landed roughly on the solid grounds of Hogwarts seconds later. It looked a little different then what he remembered. The carriages were less advanced, like something you would have seen in an old muggle movie. Of course, Draco didn't know that, he had never bothered himself with that sort of muggle rubbish. The young Malfoy gasped and nearly fainted when he laid eyes on what was pulling the carriages though. Great winged horses, of some sort. They were fleshless, every single bone was visible and protruding into view. They had no pupils, giving them a glazed stare. Draco gapped at them, then realization dawned in him. Threstals, of course! He could now see them, since he had seen the death of Dumbledore. _Dumbledore_. He'd give anything right now to have the old man back, to have him be protected from the dark lord. But, Snape had killed him. He had killed him when he was too weak to do so. _I'm not weak! I know what's right..._I—I-- His mind rant was cut off by a handsome boy, jumping out of his carriage and coming towards him. The blonde boy stared at him, if Draco thought he was handsome, then that boy must be gorgeous! His wavy black hair, and stunning emerald green eyes held so much beauty in them, it was almost unbelievable. Only when he was crouching beside the young Malfoy was Draco able to notice his other features. He had a charming, thin face, complete with hollow cheeks and was very tall.

"Hello, are you alright? It looks like you fell pretty badly." His voice was enticing. The kind of voice you'd expect a saint to have, melodic and high-class. It took Draco a moment to find a response.

"Oh yes, I did. I—I just transferred here from Durmstrang and I'm afraid I don't understand anything here just yet." The blonde boy tried his hardest to sound neutral, and truly in need of help, of course he was in need of help. He would need to talk to Professor Dumbledore and explain some of the situation to him, somehow. The handsome teenager smiled angelically and nodded in an understanding way.

"Oh, well, I could show you around. I'm Slytherin Prefect, and I know the school very well." Draco thought he heard some sort of arrogance in that sentence, but he shrugged it off. He obviously was a nice boy. "I'm Tom, by the way, Tom Riddle."

"I'm Draco, Draco--" He couldn't say Malfoy, now could he? The former Slytherin boy thought quickly, "Hayden" He said a surname he had once saw in a potions book Professor Snape had let him borrow. His stomach did a back flip. _Professor Snape._ He had killed the only one Voldemort ever feared. The only one who could've saved the wizarding world from his terror. Unless you count Potter. But, Draco didn't want to think about the boy-who-lived-to-best-him-in-everything at this moment. He wondered what was happening in the current wizarding world. Was there crying from everyone who loved Dumbledore? Were his parents crying for the loss of their only son? Was Voldemort laughing his cold, cruel laugh at their suffering, wondering how long Draco would last in the past? Draco's heart ached for his parents, his aunt, and Pansy. He was alone, however, he and Tom might become good friends or so. He certainly hoped they would, or he might just kill himself. Tom Riddle seemed to be impressed.

"Hayden? Isn't that the name of a high-class pureblood family down in Romania?" There was certainly hunger in his eyes now, Draco was sure of it. Maybe Tom believed in blood purity just as much as he did himself. He didn't know the background of the surname, but he figured he could fake it.

"Yes, you've heard of my family?"

"Of course. It's in all of the most advanced potions textbooks. Your father must be...Eridanus? He's remarried, from what I heard too. To Tucana Teymourian?"

"Yes, actually." Draco was hoping the young boy would tell him more, but he seemed to recover from his obvious interest pretty fast.

"Well, you should come and sit with me and my friends. All of them are of purity also, you should have them to your liking." He offered a helpful hand to the blonde boy on the ground and Draco took it, glad he was adjusting to the new time period. Tom lead him into his carriage and sat down infront of his friends. "You can sit beside me, Draco." Draco nodded and did so, wondering why all of Tom's friends were staring at him wondrously. Riddle turned his attention to the other boys. "Everyone, this is Draco Hayden, as in Eridanus Hayden." The boys nodded, obviously impressed as much as Riddle had been. "He is a new student from Durmstrang, and I would like him to be welcomed. Understood?" There was a chorus of agreements and they all greeted the blonde boy happily. Tom turned to his new fellow classmate and started pointed at everyone in the carriage. "This is Alonso Avery," he pointed to a tan boy who wasn't very tall. He had a snub nose and lopsided grin on his oval-shaped face. "This is Hortensio Lestrange," again, Tom pointed to a boy. He was slightly pale, but not as pale as Riddle. He had a long face and pointed nose, his dark brown eyes held a certain snobbish air. The handsome wizard also introduced Draco to the twin brothers Sebastian and Vencentio Syrian. They were both squat wizards who had eager faces and bright blue eyes. Draco was surprised to see all of them were Slytherins, and the blonde boy was now very thankful he was pureblood, for he wouldn't want to mess with that bunch. "I also have another friend, but she's in another carriage, talking to the other Slytherin girls. Her name's Skye Catterpole. You'll recognize her easily though. Long brown hair, slightly upturned nose, and shorter than all the other girls. Must be, what?" He looked around at his friends, "4'll?" They nodded.

"Oh, girlfriend?" Draco asked curiously. Everyone laughed, but Tom settled for a dignified smirk.

"No, no. She is mainly a friend. Besides, she prefers her partners...a little more...female, shall we say?"

"Oh." The Malfoy said shortly, as everyone but Tom and himself burst out in laugher. Riddle's smirk had widened. "Is there something wrong with her being that way?" Draco asked, trying not to say something wrong. Riddle had crossed his legs and leaned back, as though royalty.

"Oh, no. I find it quite interesting and such, but it is a shame that such a high-class pureblood girl chose to go that way." He sighed. "She and Sebastian could have made wonderful little pure blooded children." The boy went red, and his brother nudged him, winking. Draco laughed along this time, finally feeling as though he was meant to be in this time period all along. That it was a certain calling that brought him here, instead of a punishment from the dark lord for failing him. Where was Voldemort anyway. He must have been a Slytherin, Draco couldn't imagine him being a Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. But, again, Draco's mind rant was cut off by Riddle. "So, you can see the Threstals, Draco? Who did you see die?" Tom questioned the pure-blood with intense interest. The pale boy was caught by surprise.

"Oh, my friend from Durmstrang. He died when one of his spells backfired." He was thinking quickly, hoping not to sound like he was lying. Riddle seemed intrigued. "Who did you see die then?" Malfoy asked, sounding as casual as it was possible.

"My father and grandparents." There was hate in his voice, a very small trace of it, but Draco still noticed. Tom had said it very nonchalantly, careless even. You'd think if you saw people so close to you die, you'd be heartbroken, or reluctant to talk about it. But, there was Tom, acting as though it was no big deal at all. The other boys shot each other knowing looks, but Draco was still confused. "They were muggles," said Tom simply, "they deserved to die. Which, brings us to the next subject to be addressed, Draco." The blonde was caught by surprise again. "I don't like to be called 'Tom' in our little group. I allow it only in school, understood?"

"Of course. What do you like to be known as then?" It sparked his interest. A secret identity sounded really cool, but also made Riddle seem more important. Avery and Lestrange smirked broadly, as if knowing what Tom's secret was something that made you just as important. Tom opened his mouth and Draco could have never been prepared for the answer, but listened to it without flinching.

"Lord Voldemort."

_A/N: I like this chapter. Sorry it was so short, I wanted it to be a filler, besides, I thought I'd let you imagine Draco's reaction before I write it -snigger-. I promise the next chapter will be longer. This story is just starting, so I don't expect a whole lot of reviews yet. Just, tell me what you think so far, okay? Now, I'm going to go work on the next chapter of my other fanfic. _


	3. Hogwarts of 1943

**Title: **Narcissistic Ambitions  
**Pairings: **D/TR-LV, Slight Bella/Voldemort  
**Warnings: **Slight Fluff, torture, sexual situations, slash, mentions of femmeslash and non-con  
**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is a genius. I'm a complete moron. Make some connections people!

_Heather – You're always the first one to review! I LOVE YOU! -hugs- -clears throat- This one's much longer, hope you like it._

_Katsy17 – Hehe, yay. -stupid smile-_

_Gasanechi – Yes, I was actually going for that! You're rather intelligent, are you a Ravenclaw? It isn't really Bella/Voldemort. It's just, J.K. said that Bella had real feelings for Voldemort, he doesn't return them though, so don't worry. _

_A/N: In this chapter and in future chapters, Tom will be **very** insulting. Please note, that Tom's views are not my own. They are what I think the opinions of a heartless, egotistic dark lord's would be._

Chapter Three:  
Hogwarts of 1943

Draco paled, his mouth hanging open slightly. This handsome, innocent young boy was really the young dark lord! He couldn't believe it! Draco had imagined him to be a trouble-maker, like a smarter Weasley twin or something. Riddle gave the young blonde a questioning look.

"Is something wrong, Draco? You look sick." Tom did _really_ sound concerned. The young Malfoy looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous, now that we're approaching the school. Is it nice at Hogwarts?" He lied again, but it didn't matter. Draco had gotten used to lying, infact, he was so good at it, he almost couldn't tell what was true and what wasn't anymore. And, he did have to admit, he had to hide quite a few things from his father. The mudblood, Granger, had gotten quite lovely in the past few years. And, Dumbledore was really a nice old man, who was just a bit insane. But, hey, so was his own aunt Bella. Draco tuned back in just as everyone had stopped laughing. Tom was giving Draco an amused look.

"Very lovely. Too bad for all the mudblood filth Dumbledore tries to protect though. One day, this school will be amazing. Slytherin will be the only house, and all students will have the purest of blood. Of course, that will be when all muggles have their place as servants for their superiors: wizards and witches. And, people with preferences like Skye will be forced otherwise."

"'Aven't you already tried to turn 'er, lord? She's stubborn as a hippogriff, that one." Vencentio stated. Earning nods of agreement from everyone. Draco wanted to know more of Riddle's views. So he decided to keep the conversation going.

"Maybe you just need more force. She can't be _that_ stubborn." He sounded nonchalant, allowing the Slytherins time to respond. Tom shook his head.

"She is and she will be. She has yet to learn, and one day I will teach her. Perhaps this year, if I must. Well, I may as well teach all of the traitors and scum, nothing the Cruciatus Curse can't fix" A cold, cruel smirk that was very unbecoming for him twisted onto his face, as his followers—friends if you must, gave evil sniggers and chuckles. The pale boy was very confused now. Tom couldn't mean...he couldn't be serious. What had he and his friends done to those poor students? Surely nothing too awful, Dumbledore kept a close watch on Hogwarts, Riddle and them couldn't have crucioed them to see their biased opinions, or used any unforgivable, actually. Draco sat there silently. He felt uncomfortable, and a bit out of place. Would they expect him to Crucio these people as well? That was the only thing Draco thought about until they reached Hogwarts school.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

"Professor Dumbledore, may I speak to you in private." Draco asked his former headmaster quietly, as the old man gave him an odd look.

"Of course you may, it might help if you tell me who you are though." His bright blue eyes still sparkled as much as they did 50 years in the future, but it didn't annoy the young Malfoy this time. Dumbledore was the only one who could help him. He could not be picky.

"It's a long story. My name's Draco and I need to talk quickly before sorting." The Transfiguration professor nodded curtly and lead him to the opposite side the the hallway, far from anyone else's earshot. When they were settled, he didn't take any time for a pause. "Professor, I am from the future and I had a little time-turner accident. I was sent here and I have no means of returning to my time. I really need some help." Dumbledore listened attentively, nodding in an understanding way.

"Do you have a story?"

"Yes sir. My name is Draco Hayden and I am a transfer student from Durmstrang. I've already made friends with Alonso Avery, Hortensio Lestrange, the Syrians and Tom Riddle." He peered over his half-moon spectacles at Draco at the mention of the Slytherin prefect.

"Very well. I shall notify Headmaster Dippet about the arrival of our new student. Go join the first years to be sorted." And with a wink, Albus Dumbledore left to see the head of Hogwarts school.

Draco entered the hall with the first years, returning the smirk Tom was giving him. Slytherin was the preferred house and that was the house he wanted. He saw Dumbledore chatting happily with Dippet and the headmaster stood up, ready to make an announcement.

"Students, I have a notice to make. We have a new student joining us for his sixth and seventh year from Durmstrang. His name is Draco Hayden and I would like him to be warmly welcomed into our school." There was applause from around the tables, but the Slytherin's was enormous. Obviously they knew of the important pureblood surname, and Tom had told them, most likely. "Now, Draco if you will, step up here and let the sorting hat figure out a place to put you." The blonde boy walked slowly up the steps and sat nervously on the stool, shivering as the rugged hat was placed on his head. He heard it talk to him.

"_Theres courage, yes courage. And intelligence, lots of it too."_

"_Please, Slytherin, please!" _Draco pleaded silently with Gryffindor's old hat.

"_Slytherin? But why? You're not into blood-purity like them now, are you? Well, I suppose you are cunning. Very well then. _SLYTHERIN!!" He yelled this and Riddle applauded the loudest for his new friend. His group was giving him standing ovation, and a small girl gave him a tiny hug when he joined the table.

"Nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Skye Catterpole, of course, you already know that because Tom has the tendency to insult me behind my back to others." He told him playfully, shooting a fake glare at the prefect. She had a voice to match her appearance, small and slightly snobbish, although there was certainly nothing snobbish about her. Infact, if Draco had to take a guess at her house without knowing, he would've said Hufflepuff.

"Now, now Skye. You know I have great respect for you." Tom informed her smugly. She nodded and turned back to Malfoy.

"So, you're from Durmstrang, eh? That's cool. My girlfriend's little brother is going there next year." The new Slytherin nodded politely and tried to ignore the fact that his new friends were rolling their eyes or the fact that Riddle was shaking his head and pursing his thin lips, his eyes and ears mostly set on the headmaster.

"So," Draco started, "what lucky witch gets your attention?" She giggled silently, trying not to disturb the first years sorting.

"Over there." She pointed at the Hufflepuff table and leaned closer to Malfoy. "See the girl with the dirty blonde hair? The very pretty one." Tom's eyes flashed in that direction for a second, then returned to the sorting. Draco looked very closely and saw the girl she was talking about. _She isn't that pretty_, Draco thought. Her hair was very frizzy, like Granger's on a very hot June day and her face was pudgy like Longbottom's. The Slytherin wondered exactly why Skye thought she was pretty, but he didn't want to be rude, so he nodded politely again.

"What's her name?"

"Karen Edwards. She's muggleborn, and no doubt the most lovely muggleborn ever to walk into the doors of Hogwarts." Again, Draco saw Riddle's eyes dart in their direction. He caught them and Tom turned to meet Draco's face, a superior look on his handsome features. The sorting and headmaster's speech was done and the feast began. Malfoy was surprised to see the Slytherin prefect so quiet and reserved. Skye had talked insistently to her new fellow classmate and Draco liked it. It was like having Bulstrode around, just Skye was nicer and wasn't so violent. A friend that was a girl, nothing more. "Well, if you ask me, Japan's Quidditch team needs some serious training. After all they were defeated so easily by Ireland last year." He nodded, slightly worried about this conversation, since he had not seen any matches from this time era. He hastily changed the subject, lowering his voice.

"Your guy friends don't seem to happy about your preferences." He felt uneasy talking about it with her, she was a normal person. Why couldn't the others see that?

"Oh, well, they never were. They're still my friends and we treat each other warmly and such, but they're just too in to blood purity." Skye smiled warmly at him. "They'll just have to accept it." Guilt filled Draco. They wouldn't accept it and they were going to do something about it, probably soon too.

"Yeah, they will. I'm sure."

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Draco headed to the Slytherin Common Room with his new friends. Skye was walking Karen to hers, then going to her own, leaving Tom to say horrible things about her.

"Did you hear her? _**The most lovely muggleborn ever to enter the doors of Hogwarts!**_" He squeaked, using his best impersonation. Draco forced a laugh. Skye was nice and deserved some respect...then again she did like mudbloods. Was Draco Malfoy going...soft? No, no, he would never! Tom looked curiously at his friend. "I thought you liked her, Hayden"

"I was being polite. She was pretty decent to me, I thought it would be rude to come off as an arsehole."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. She's a right little bitch though, isn't she? One of Dumbledore's favourites." He laughed, a cold, high-pitch laugh that didn't really suit him. Draco forced another round of laughter and Tom gave him a small smirk. "Professor Dippet had another bed put in our dorm for you. It's a fairly nice dorm, clean and sophisticated. And it's only had those of pure ancestry inside of it." Draco didn't recall any of the students in the future being this horrible, then again, there wasn't a future dark lord in his year. They reached the Common Room and they sat down in the comfy chairs, an eager look on young Voldemort's face. "I can't wait until I'm out of this school. I'll become so great, so powerful! What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts, Hayden?" Draco looked at him and his friends nervously.

"I haven't thought about it."

"Ah, well. I'm sure you'll find something." Tom reached his hand out and placed it on Draco's. "It's only a matter of time."

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

The next few weeks in class went quickly. Draco found it very boring, having already done his sixth year at Hogwarts before. Professor Slughorn was rather nice to him, and invited him to the Slug Club, which he had been trying so hard to get in back in the future. Dumbledore was polite to him, earning constant teasing from him friends. Professor Merrythought was a lovely woman. She really knew her stuff about Defense Against the Dark Arts and Draco loved learning from her. But, the only thing that bugged Draco were the rumors that he was going out with Skye Catterpole. He confronted his friends about it one day too.

"I don't understand it! Everyone knows she doesn't swing that way, why would I go out with her?"

"Well maybe she's taken my advice. Maybe," Tom gave the blonde a smirk, "she likes you."

"That's ridiculous! She does not!"

"Yes, she does!"

"No, she does not! You git!" The Slytherins gasped, but Tom burst out laughing. A warmer, more friendly laugh then he ever had.

"Oh, I'm the git, am I?" He shook his head in amusement. "You're the one acting like a child."

"Am not!" There was a pause and Draco too burst out laughing. Only when Professor Dumbledore came around the corner did they stop. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Mr. Hayden and company." Tom inclined his head towards his least favourite teacher.

"Is there a reason you're here, Professor? I don't mean to be rude, but we were having a rather pleasant conversation." Tom Riddle told him, putting on his charming young man act.

"Yes, I can see that." He replied, smiling brightly. "I was actually wondering if I could talk to Mr. Hayden?"

"Of course, Professor." He walked with Dumbledore, glancing back at his friends with a pained look which they returned. He lead them to the Transfiguration classroom and Draco sat down infront of his desk. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"No, no. Just wondering how you were adjusting."

"Wonderfully, actually. It's much better than the future." The blonde stated to his professor happily. He gave the boy a sad look.

"Well, I'm glad you think that because, I don't think I could get you back. And, even if I could, you've been in the past too long, it would mess up history."

"I understand, sir. I don't mind."

"So, you've been making good friends with Mr. Riddle, I see." He asked, smiling brightly.

"Oh yes. He's actually nicer to me than he is to the others. For some reason, he seems to really like me. I'm glad to have made such a great friend." Draco had to stop himself from adding: '_even if he is Lord Voldemort_.'

"Good, good. Well, you best be off. Tom would hate to see you with his least favourite professor for much longer."

"Don't say that Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he's very fond of you." He lied.

"Oh, no. I'm sure he dislikes me very much. Now, be on your way, Hayden."

"Yes, sir." Draco left the room after taking one more look at the old man's twinkling eyes.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

"Hey, Draco!" Riddle called after him when he left the classroom. The Malfoy allowed Tom to approach him. "The guys got detention from Slughorn, so it's just you and I tonight." Draco felt his cheeks grow hot at those words for some reason, but Tom seemed not to notice. "So, what do you want to do?"

"We could go to the library..." Riddle snorted.

"The library? This is weekend, Draco, surely you remember. Besides, I've already read most of the books in there. Why don't we...go to our dorms and just...chat?" He requested warmly and the blonde nodded. They walked to the dungeons and to their dorm. "So, what did the old fool want?"

"Oh, just wanted to know how I was adjusting. Seemed happy I was friends with you, and he knows you don't like him."

"Well, I suppose it is quite obvious." Tom recalled carelessly, laying down on his bed. "Come sit with me." Draco nervously got on his classmate's bed and laid down with him. Young Voldemort sighed and closed his eyes. "It's so relaxing here. That's why I love Hogwarts, it's much better than where I spent my summers and holidays."

"Oh," Draco said simply, "where did you spend them?"

"Orphanage." He replied stiffly.

"I'm sorry. Well, you're going to be seventeen, at least you never have to return." He nodded.

"True, true. I'm very glad about that. So, you haven't really told me anything about yourself yet."

"There really isn't much to say. I love snakes, money and being pureblood." He said, then smiled at Tom. He smiled back and gave a small laugh.

"No lucky lady in your life, Draco?" He asked curiously.

"No. I mean, I've had girlfriends, but I never really liked them."

"That's why us men should stick together." He stated matter-of-factly. Draco looked flabbergasted.

"But—I thought you said..."

"Well, yes. Women are good for babies. As long as we got them, we're fine." He gave a ghastly smile, then sat up. "You're very handsome, Draco."

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Riddle laughed again. Despite the fact it was cold, perhaps even cruel, it was nice to hear. Like a fallen angel's laughter, that rung through your ears, chilling and relaxing you at the same time. Tom leaned over to Draco and gave him a small kiss, which Draco deepened. It was as if he'd always wanted to kiss his lord all along. Draco wondered if he had wanted to in the future. Tom eventually pulled away.

"That was nice, Draco."

"I thought so too, lord." He responded truthfully.

"Glad you thought so. Maybe sometime we could...go a bit farther..." He hinted and gave Draco a broad smirk. Malfoy went red and nodded shyly.

"I would like that."

_A/N: Wow, long chapter! Again, remember that Tom's views are not my own. I want some reviews people! A couple more chapters and maybe they might get pretty far. Just wondering if you guys think I should write what's going on in the future with Voldemort and Draco's parents. Just tell me if I should in your review. I'm going to sleep now, Love you! -falls asleep on keyboard-_


	4. Problems and Solutions

**Title:** Narcissistic Ambitions  
**Pairings:** D/TR-LV, Slight Bella/Voldemort  
**Warnings: **Slash, mentions of femmeslash, fluff, torture.  
**Disclaimer:** Hello My Name is: FANGIRL

Please Read If You're Confused (Review Answers):  
Gasanechi – Let's start with Skye. It was very hard to make an original character like her, especially since J.K. doesn't tell us about many of the students in Hogwarts in Voldemort's era. She might become good friends with Draco, or might even like him for a change. Even if Tom is starting to change, he still is evil, he actually only does want Draco as a sex toy at this point. We've both read that Tom's supposed to be, very, very handsome. If I were Draco, I too would be submissive -winks- As for Tom's laughing spree, I blame myself. I need to hold back my Voldemort fangirl urges here -small smile-  
Heather – Oh yes, Voldemort knows and he isn't too happy about it. Get ready, this chapter has a lot of Voldemort's bitching.  
Katsy17 – Yay!

Warning: May Contain Slight Deathly Hallows Spoilers.

Chapter Four:  
Problems and Solutions

Voldemort sat alone in his room at the Malfoy Manor, thinking over what had just happened in the past and how it had effected him in his current state. He had kissed the young Malfoy! Shown affection towards him, and he had still to learn how it would all work out. Sending him back to 1943 was a mistake, and he regretted that already. There was nothing he could do about it though, he just had to pray that his past self would regain control and perhaps kill Draco later on. But, the weird thing was, the dark lord didn't really hate Draco anymore. He actually felt some remorse for sending the 17-year-old back to where he was unfamiliar, and torn away from his parents. Voldemort shook his head and gave a scream of pure hatred and confusion. He couldn't do this to himself! He was the greatest wizard of all time! Because of him Dumbledore was dead, muggles and mudblood filth were being killed off by the tens, and yet he had grown attached to the little snot bag of a pureblood! For perhaps the second time in his life, Lord Voldemort was scared. He sent a mental message to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, telling them to report to him immediately. He would blame them for the whole mistake, and then kill them like the worthless bugs they were. Then again, the dark lord wondered why he even bothered to call upon them. He could just get another faithful follower to do off with them, but why deny himself the pleasure. It had been awhile since he had killed, and he needed to kill. It was just something that kept him going all these years, as well as hearing the screams from filthy traitors and mudbloods. Some called it sadism, he called it a hobby. Finally, the Malfoys entered the room, looking apprehensive, Narcissa was sending their lord nervous glances every time to time, otherwise avoiding his eyes.

"You called upon us, my lord?" Lucius asked. Voldemort sat up and looked as smug as he could.

"Yes. I was just wondering if you wish to know how your son is doing?" The two Malfoys looked at each other, then at the dark lord. Narcissa nodded slowly and Voldemort gave her a cruel smile. "He is getting along quite well, a little_ too _well, to tell the truth." She gave a sigh of relief, her son was fine, and that was all that mattered to her. The dark wizard seemed to notice, and raised his wand. She let out a squeak of terror and stumbled backwards, as if trying to avoid the deadly curse that might be thrown at her any second. "Come here Narcissa." She came forward reluctantly, her gaze kept on him. "I have put up with you and your family for far too long. Your son deserved what he got and Bellatrix is the only one sensible enough in your family to see it!" Lucius watched in horror as his wife sunk to the ground after being hit by the killing curse.

"Narcissa!" He called out to deaf ears, rushing towards her lifeless form.

"Enough, Lucius! You're next." And the dark lord's killing spree didn't stop at Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

It was only a month until Christmas now, and Draco was knee-deep in homework. He had to do two Defense Against the Dark Arts essays, write 11 inches of parchment on the ten uses of moonstone, practice how to transfigure a mouse into a teacup and the banishing charm. Tom, of course, of was already done all his schoolwork. He always finished it as soon as it was given, and often scolded Draco when he didn't get to his own right away.

"I can't help it if the amount of work they give out is unnatural!" He argued to his friend.

"It isn't _that_ much! Defense Against the Dark Arts is pretty simple, get those essays done first. Try taking _'Defense at it's Best' _out of the library. As for the moonstone thing, try _'Advanced Potion Making and it's Ingredients'_."

"Okay...that still doesn't help with tranfiguring or banishing!" Tom sighed and looked at the blonde boy knowingly.

"It just takes some practice, is all. And it helps to know the background of the spells." Draco nodded, Riddle always had all the answers, and it amazed him. Draco actually found himself looking up to his him, even if it was Voldemort. Then again, he always did kind of look up to his lord. He was powerful, someone who was a true role model, even if he was evil. But, then again, doesn't everyone have a little evil in them? Besides Saint Potter, of course. _Perfect Potter_ who could brake the rules and no one would even bat an eyelash. _Famous Harry Potter_ who risked his life for others numerous times. It made Draco sick that anyone could look up to the so-called golden boy and his pathetic friends, Weasley and Mudblood. "So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far? Is it better than Durmstrang?" Riddle asked nonchalantly.

"Hogwarts is very nice, much better than Durmstrang, actually. I wish I had gone here since Year One." Tom stopped walking and looked at Draco curiously.

"Durmstrang doesn't have 'years' does it? I thought they went by age groups." Malfoy had stopped walking too. He hadn't known that about Durmstrang. He made a mental note to read up on his supposed former school and cleared his throat.

"I meant your year one." He felt his heart drop from his dishonesty, but, it was young Voldemort and revealing what _really_ happened would tear a hole in the fabric of time. Riddle seemed suspicious, but did not press the subject.

"So, what do you plan on doing for Christmas?" Tom asked. Draco paused, he hadn't even thought of where he was going to spend holidays yet.

"Well, I don't know yet. Usually I stay at school, my parents are very busy during the holidays." Again, he lied and Voldemort nodded.

"We should all stay at Hortensio's house this year. Last year was a total disaster...I pity Mr. and Mrs. Syrian."

"What happened?" Draco asked, not sure that he really wanted to know.

"The Ministry got a tip that they were hiding dark objects in their household. The guys and I had to go to Avery's house and Mr. Syrian had to go an put it right."

"Oh, well. Do they know who told the Ministry?" For a brief second Draco saw a flash of red in Tom's emerald eyes.

"We all think it was Dumbledore." Draco didn't dare to say anything else, the anger in his voice was not something he wanted to toy with.

_A/N: I know it was short, but I wanted to post it because I'm not sure how often this well be updated from now on, most likely on Wendnesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. I'm guessing this fanfic will consist of 15-20 chapters, and I already know the ending. First one to review gets a muffin! _


	5. Holidays and Hooligans

Title: Narcissistic Ambitions  
Pairings: D/TR-LV, Slight Bella/Voldemort  
Warnings: Slight fluff, torture, sexual situations, slash, mentions of femmeslash  
Disclaimer: Insert Humorous Disclaimer Here I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Five:  
Holidays and Hooligans

Christmas was approaching very quickly, and Draco found his life was perfectly normal by now. He could completely ignore the fact he wasn't from that time era, and the fact that he didn't have any parents in the past. To be honest, Draco didn't even care who was winning the war. He could really care less whether Harry Potter's mangled, dead body was on the ground at this very moment, or if the dark lord had fallen by the golden boy's hands. It was all in the past ... well, future of you were technical.

Malfoy had gotten better at his schoolwork and was getting better than he did before. Tom had helped him out a lot, whether it was the fact he was wise and intelligent, or handsome and seductive. He now was passing every class with flying colours. Tom had make a few more advances on him during the past few weeks, but they never got very far. The handsome boy loved to tease, leaving Draco wishing for more. Although, Malfoy was sure that the whole relationship was based on physical attraction, instead of true feelings. It reminded him a lot of his relationship with Pansy, and his stomach turned at the thought of it. Draco decided that if he wanted more from Tom, he would have to work for it, because he was sure it wasn't easy to get actual love from the dark lord.

For the holidays, the gang had decided to stay at Hogwarts. The Syrians were still recovering from the whole dark arts incident. Hortensio's parents were going to visit his sister in Germany, and Alonso wasn't allowed to go to his house. His older brother had just told his parents that he was engaged to a muggle, and Mr and Mrs Avery were still recovering. Of course, no one knew what they were going to do at Hogwarts for the entire holiday, but they would figure something out eventually. Tom didn't really look forward to spending the holidays with the remaining students, nor Dumbledore, who was one of the teachers who stayed as well.

"Doesn't he have a wife or something to go home too?" Riddle asked his friends angrily as they were walking across the school grounds. Hortensio snorted.

"Come on, Tom: the old fool, married?" Lestrange asked incredulously, making the gang of Slytherins burst out in laughter, except for Tom who was still fuming.

"Enough!" He barked at them and they silenced immediately, frightened of what might happen if they dared to continue on in such a jubilant manner when their lord was clearly furious. Riddle rubbed his temple with his long fingers and sighed. "I'm very stressed at the idea of staying here." "We know, my lord," replied Sebastien, frowning.

"We all are, but it's not all bad. I mean, maybe we can work it to our advantage." The boy said and Tom stopped in his tracks as a nasty smirk appeared on his face. Uh, oh. That look never meant anything good, and Draco knew it.

"Our advantage ... of course. There is, perhaps, something ..." The hairs on Draco's neck stood up at Voldemort's tone, and there was silence. It seemed as if no one was breathing, and Draco swore he could hear the others rapid heartbeats. The dark lord looked at them and made a soft noise. Then he smirked. "Well, silence is golden. No inquiries? Anyone?" His eyebrow raised and Draco swallowed hard.

"And, what might that be, my lord? The plan?" Draco asked, and flinched slightly when Tom turned to face him. The way his handsome features were distorted with cruelty and hate, was enough to have you cower before him.

"Payback. Dumbledore needs to learn to mind his own business, instead of sticking his atrocious nose into ours." The gang cheered while Draco nodded, his stomach suddenly feeling uneasy. "And," Tom continued with a smirk when the cheers had died down, "what better way to get him out of our business than to get him sacked?"

"Right, my lord, but how are we going to get Dippet to fall for it?" Alonso asked, somewhat downcast, as if the task was impossible. The others nodded in agreement, suddenly frowning as well. Voldemort pursed his lips, disappointed that his followers would give up so easily.

"Wait ..." Draco said, remembering something. "I have heard of professors getting sacked from making false accusations." Tom grinned.

"Then, we simply get Dippet fed up with Dumbledore's constant watch over me," he announced grandly and looked back at the school with horrible smile. "By the start of New Year, Professor Dumbledore will no longer be a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A/N: Wanted to get this out before moving day and the start of school as a filler. I am so happy that you all like this story, and your feedback means so much to me. Suggestions welcome as well. Love you!


	6. Important Notice

Hello readers,

This is a note to tell you all that Ashes of What Could Have Been has taken over this story with my permission. I no longer have time to update and they can do much better than myself. So please go to their page to continue reading this story. Thank you for your patience.

- Haruhi


End file.
